Naruto Ultimate: Previews
by 26-Lord-Pain
Summary: A group of stories that I might update as more parts of my Naruto Ultimate Series of fics. Take a look if you liked my other stories and review if you like one...
1. Rebirth of a Hero

_**Story by Lord Pain, the Pain of Sorrow...**_

_Have you ever wondered what lays beyond the distant skies?_

A young blond haired boy laid out in a grassy field, his crystal blue eye's staring into the vastness of the night time sky...

_What adventures await you on distant worlds? Well, when I was just a kid, I did a lot._

The boy closed his eye's and sighed, his eye's half lidded as he imagined the millions of different worlds laying just beyond the stars. "Some day... I wanna go up and see it all..." He whispered to himself as the stars brilliant light shone down on him...

_I'd just stare at the sky, wondering what was out beyond the distant stars..._

"Naruto!" Came a shout and the blond sat up and looked to see an old man wearing a hat with the kanji for fire on it. "Naruto, come now, you'll catch your death out here!" The old man shouted and the boy smiled widely.

"Alright Ji-chan!" He called out taking a moment to look back up at the sky and smiling. "It's nice to dream..." He mumbled and got up quickly running to the old man and leaping at him with a hug.

"What were you doing out here so late, Naruto?" The old Hokage asked his favorite blond.

"Just looking at the stars Ji-chan!" The boy said happily and the old man chuckled lightly and walked back into the hidden village, the boys hand in his own.

_Before I was a ninja, before I even knew what it was like in the world, before I could have even imagined the amazing adventures I would have in my life. I was a nobody, no one bothered to notice me, to help me, or acknowledge me..._

_But now... Now they do..._

**From the mind of Lord Pain...**

"This is the end of Akatsuki..." Naruto Uzumaki growled angrily, glaring at Madara Uchiha, the masked man snarled as the blond boy continued to push his Rasengan closer to the mad man. "This is the end of all the suffering, the death, and the sorrow! I WILL SAVE THIS AND ALL WORLDS FROM ANYONE LIKE YOU!!!" The blond shouted and Madara was pushed back slowly by the blond boys most powerful technique.

"You cannot stop me boy... I AM MADARA UCHIHA! I AM THE ULTIMATE NINJA!!" The madman shouted at the blond forming several one handed hand seals and a black orb appeared in his outstretched left hand. "AND IF I MUST DIE! I WILL TAKE YOU WITH ME!!!" He shouted and shoved his own attack into Naruto as the boy's Rasengan tore threw his body.

With a mighty blast of power, two spheres of energy exploded, one tainted with darkness, the other driven by the will of one boy's determination. The two attacks ripped through the land around them, destroying everything in their path... Soon all that remained of the battle field was naught but a crater in the earth...

**One boy stood against the greatest evil of his world and won... But at a heavy price...**

"NARUTO!" Sakura Haruno shouted struggling against Sasuke Uchiha's hold on her.

"Sakura, stop, he's gone." Sasuke told her without emotion, only a trail of tears flowing down his right cheek as his best friend was taken from him...

"No! He can't be! He promised me he'd come back!" Sakura shouted and elbowed Sasuke running toward the crater Naruto had once been in. She ran passed the smoking debris, the other members of the Konoha twelve chasing after the pink blossom. "Naruto!" She shouted looking around for her boy friend of three months. She lifted several slabs of rock and rubble, broke anything to heavy to lift, and finally found what was left of the blond.

"Oh Kami no..." Sakura said covering her mouth in horror seeing the boy's remains. All that was left was the right side of his torso and arm, his head and neck were mostly there but beyond the blood and gore it was hard to say...

**10,000 years in the future, the world of man is no longer bound to just earth...**

"Cellular re-genesis is nearly complete doctor..." A woman said as a man in strange clothing stood in front of a tube, glowing liquid within.

"Yes... Soon..." He said as the blond haired boy in the tube furrowed his brow, memories of fantastic adventures flowing through his mind. "Go to the final phase of Re-genesis..." The doctor ordered and a metallic humanoid creature nodded it's head, blue LED lights for eyes glowing as it did so. Soon the tube was filled with sparks and the fluid within changed from a calm yellow, to a bright green. More memories flashed threw the mind of the boy his brow furrowing as his pulse raced.

He saw a child running from people, hateful glares being directed at him, an old man smiling, a lovely pink haired girl, other kids, a dark haired boy fighting with someone, a man with red eyes, a man who looked like a snake, a boy controlling sand, a girl with a cat like form, and then a man in a hooded cloak glaring at him with a single blood red eye...

**A dark future awaits, as an evil from the past rises once more...**

Madara Uchiha stood looking over his world, his new armored clothes seeming to enhance the natural strength that his presence brought with it. "My lord. Our spies in the republic citadel have brought... Unsettling news..." One of Madara's servants, a large lizard like creature said knelling before the man. Madara turned around, his back to the window and his single eye glaring at the creature which could only shudder under the mans gaze.

"What?" Madara questioned and the creature gulped.

"They have revived... HIM... My lord..." The creature said and Madara chuckled to himself.

"Let him come... I look forward to our meeting..." Madara said and turned, swishing his black cloak as he walked through a hall leaving the creature in the darkness...

**And only one hero can face this evil, and save not only the world of man, but all free worlds...**

"Release him..." The doctor said and the tube was raised from its position. The blond boy fell forward coughing and panting. He removed the breath mask from his mouth and took a deep breath of fresh air. "Good morning mister Uzumaki, welcome back to the world of the living..." The doctor said with a smile looking down on the blue eyed teen.

"Whe-where am I?" He asked and the man placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Nurse, bring the young man some clothes." The doctor ordered and the blushing woman nodded and walked out of the room. The doctor then took off his lab coat and placed it over the shivering teens shoulders. "How are you feeling?" The doctor asked and the blond glared at him.

"I asked you... I asked you a question... Where the fucking hell am I?" Naruto asked angrily and the Doctor chuckled in his throat.

"Oh right. Well... Get up and look out the window before I tell you." The doctor said and Naruto stood up shakily and walked over to the window only to gasp... "Welcome Mister Uzumaki. To the Andromeda Galaxy Medical Research Center." He said with a grin as Naruto's eyes widened. Stars hovering over him and around him everywhere with colors he'd never even imagined appearing as star's shot past this place... "Or, to be less specific. Welcome to the future..." The doctor said as he saw the amazed and stunned look on Naruto's face as the fluid from the tube dripped down from his nose to the floor...

_When I was little, I always looked up at the stars and wondered what was out there in the distant heavens... Just waiting to be discovered... And now... I have a chance to see..._

_**Naruto Ultimate: Rebirth of a Hero...**_

_**One of many possible stories. Please tell me what you think of the idea... I will be putting other idea's up also so any critique is appreciated.**_


	2. Shinobi Hellspawn

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of this save the idea, and even then I probably got beat to this idea...

_Story by Lord Pain, the Pain of Sorrow..._

(Konohagakure...)

Naruto Uzumaki, the same boy who had defeated any and all who dared threaten his precious people was being murdered by the ROOT ANBU, them being led by Danzo himself. The nineteen year old boy had multiple stab wounds, lacerations, cuts, bruises, broken bones, and only heaven and hell knew what else. "I won't let a foolish weak brat like you rule MY city!" The man sneered into Naruto's face and the blond barely managed to glare at the man out of his left eye, his right one having been slashed by one of the ROOT members early on in the fight.

"Fuck off..." Naruto said lowly to the man and Danzo sneered kicking Naruto in the side and then looked to his ROOT members. The man then grinned widely towards the young Uzumaki and chuckled.

"You know... I once thought you would make a great weapon. Hell, I even killed that bitch Kushina just so you wouldn't have any family. I figured I could get you in ROOT, then I'd be able to train the perfect weapon to take over." Danzo said and Naruto's face twisted into a snarl hearing his mother was murdered by this man.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Naruto said loudly then coughed up blood falling to his face and glaring at the man as best he could from the floor. Danzo then kicked the boy in the face and Naruto grunted in pain.

"I'm not finished yet you little shit. Then, just when I think I'm in the clear, that fucking Sandaime has to get in my way. He made sure I couldn't get my hands on you, that old bastard I hope he's rotting wherever he is! And then, its Tsunade! I figured she wouldn't care, but No! She had to get a fucking heart somewhere. You became a threat to me, so I've decided your more trouble than your worth brat... I won't let that blond bitch name someone so weak the next Hokage, no matter what!" Danzo shouted grabbing Naruto's face and glaring at him, the boy spitting blood in his face, the man snarled and roughly throw the boy to the ground. "Men! Execute him!" Danzo shouted loudly to his team and they all started to form hand seals ending in the tiger seal...

The last sounds Naruto Uzumaki made, were his own screams of pain as the men burned his body completely...

--

**The deal was rigged**

**There's darkness in my soul**

**I want to die again…**

--

**From the death of one man, a new one is born...**

A form fell from a portal in an old alley, he grunted in discomfort before pushing himself to his feet and falling down once more. He then looked around and saw several homeless people and one walked over to him. "What happened to you?" He asked and the man spit out bile. "Whoa, hey this guy needs some help!" The man called and a large man picked him up. "You got a name pal?" The man asked and the man answered his own voice frightening him as he did...

**"N-naruto..."** The blond said, his glowing green eyes piercing through the darkness as he looked at the man helping him...

--

**An empty soul shrouded in darkness**

**Alone and confused, what am I?**

**Images flash memories jaded**

**He took my life God damn his lies!**

--

**From the mind of Lord Pain...**

Naruto sat, crouching upon a windowsill, looking down to the little six year old that was Mikoto Uchiha, the daughter of Sasuke and Hinata... '_**Did she forget me too...'**_ He wondered to himself seeing the happy looking little girl sleep soundly, his glowing green eye looking at her and seeing both parents. _**'Her mothers hair... Her fathers eyes... Her mothers looks... Her fathers mind... She is most definitely their child...'**_ He thought to himself sadly seeing the little girl sleep on peacefully. His eyes soon became a glare when he saw another room, Sasuke sitting next to Hinata and holding her... _**'I sold my soul to see her again... And that bastard demon took her away from me... My life... It's all gone...'**_ He thought angrily and slammed his hand into the building next to him leaving a decent sized hand print.

**"All I have left... Is my revenge..."** He growled to himself remembering Danzo's words from so long ago... **"He took my mother... My life... He took everything from me..."** Naruto growled out his glowing green eye's steaming with the heat of his own anger. **"I'll take his life in exchange then..."** He growled and stood up before jumping down to the streets, a red cape flowing behind him as he did this. Hinata meanwhile blinked her eyes and looked to the window only to see lightning flash and the ending moments of the edge of his cape's decent into the darkness...

--

**Fight son of the damned, bring down the Heavens,**

**Smash in the gates, burn 'em down!**

**You must accept the fate that you've chosen**

**You will obey your destiny!**

--

**His heart seeped in darkness, raised in the pits of hell itself he will live on...**

"Come on Spawny-boy, get up already and stop waisting my time." Came the annoyed voice of Naruto's "Mentor" as it liked to call itself. He personally believed IT was more annoying than anything else... Though for someone who was only about the size of a kunai... She was pretty hot... Then again it seemed preordained that all Demon woman would be hot if what he found out about "Lilith" was anything to go on...

**"Shut the hell up Beelzebub..."** Naruto growled at the little Demonic Pixie like thing.** "I know what I'm doing so just shut up and... Wait... Why Am I strapped down again?"** Naruto said then questioned and "Beelzebub" or Bee as she preferred grinned widely at the Hellspawn.

"Because, you need a little incentive to activate the abilities of that new suit... And... I'm just impatient and evil like that..." Bee said with a shrug of her tiny shoulders and an insidious smirk on her face as she snapped her fingers a large swinging blade coming out of nowhere and slowly dropping towards the Hellspawn who gawked. "Now you better hurry Spawny-boy!" Bee exclaimed gleefully her wings flapping happily as she did and Naruto felt his eye twitch...

** "DO WHAT! YOU NEVER EVEN EXPLAINED WHAT THE FUCK I'M SUPPOSED TO DO YOU DEMONIC LITTLE PSYCHO BITCH!"** Naruto yelled at the girl and she stuck out her tongue at him making him cry out in frustration trying to think of a way out of this stupid and cliched death...

--

**I cheated myself for love! **

**Love unconditional!**

**Now just to see her face**

**I've lost it all!**

--

**His life taken away, his destiny shattered, all by one mans evil ambition...**

"So, have any of you heard about the "King of the alleys?" Tenten questioned while sitting with the rest of the "Konoha Eleven" in honor of Naruto. Shikamaru was the only one to make as sound, and that was grunt before he laid his head down and muttered a troublesome. "Come on Shika, someone, tell me you know SOMETHING beyond what the rumors all say!?" Tenten questioned and Neji sighed.

"I only know that Ino would be the best one to see about him. He saved her from an attack when she was getting in late from a long mission. If it weren't for him she would have been..." Neji stopped unable to say the word, a scowl on his face. "Violated." He said simply and Tenten winced. "All she said was that he was tall, wore black, red, and white, and had living chains and a cape. She also mentioned a name but..." Neji said and Chouji nodded his head.

"Yeah, not too sure why he'd be named that either. Ino was really quiet after that and started looking through the alleys in order to thank this guy." The tubby man said and Tenten growled.

"What the hell was the damn name already!" She demanded and both men blinked before sighing softly.

"Spawn..." They said at the same time making Tenten raise a brow to her friends...

--

**I know there's goodness in me,**

**Though I'm not the same**

**I will defy the master**

**I will refuse to be his slave…**

--

**His heart torn to pieces, living only sadness and hatred...**

Spawn walked into a shadow and reappeared next to Mikoto. "Hello mister Sad-man." She said without looking and Spawn simply flinched at the nick-name. "Why are you here today?" She asked and looked at him with her black eyes, totally un-befitting the way she would have looked if she had been born a Hyuuga. Spawn knelled down and put a hand on the girls head as gently as he could.

**"I'm just cheeking in Mikoto..."** He said softly, even in his growl and the girl smiled to him brightly reminding the lost soul of Hinata's smile, and making the sadness in him grow.

"Will you play with me today?" She asked and he shook his head.

**"I don't know any games..."** He said softly and Mikoto smiled brightly once more.

"I could teach you one!" She offered and he shook his head making her pout cutely.

**"I brought you a friend... He'll play with you..."** Spawn said and pulled a little stuffed fox from his cloak before handing it to the girl who smiled happily and hugged it to her chest.

"Does he have a Name?!" She asked excitedly and Spawn nodded his head.

**"She does... Kushina... After my mother..."** He said softly and Mikoto nudged the fox doll with her cheek.

"Its a pretty name mister Sad-man, but what was your mother like?" Mikoto said then looked towards her friend, only to see he had vanished once more like he always did and the girl blinked cutely before smiling to her new toy. "Kushina... I wonder if you know who the Sad-man really is?" She wondered asking the doll and not expecting an answer, though the dolls eyes glowed with a sinister red light for a few seconds...

--

**No! I was betrayed I can't accept this,**

**My future's unclear, it's a lie!**

**I'll follow my heart, stand and be counted**

**The curse will lift I will survive!**

--

**Only his vengeance remains left for the boy...**

"W-what the hell are you?!" Danzo stuttered out as the black clad arms lifted him up off the ground, glowing green eyes steaming with hatred as he glared at the man who had caused his misery.

**"I am your worst Nightmare!"** The man growled and tossed Danzo to the side his cape flapping angrily, like it was alive and drills formed from its own tattered ends making Spawn look at them and chuckle. **"Nice..."** He said to himself and stalked towards Danzo his chains snapping as they also moved in towards the man who was backpedaling with wide frightened eyes. **"You took everything from me Danzo... My mother... My home... My life!"** He growled out hatred bubbling within him as he felt his hand slowly change into a sword. **"SO NOW I'LL TAKE YOUR LIFE IN EXCHANGE!!"** He shouted angrily only to be kicked by one of Danzo's ROOT Body guards and glared at him angrily.

"I will not allow you to hurt Danzo-Sama..." Came an emotionless voice and Naruto's eye's widened as he saw someone he hadn't in a long time and chuckled darkly.

**"And to think... I thought you quit working with ROOT..."** He said softly and then pointed his Arm blade towards the nin before him anger within his eyes... **"Sai..."**

--

**I cheated myself for love!**

**Love unconditional!**

**Now just to see her face**

**I've lost it all!**

--

**But in the end, can he destroy everything, in order to obtain his vengeance...?**

Spawn stood at a crossroads, He had Danzo at his mercy, but Kyuubi was attacking the village... If he killed Danzo he would be pulled back into hell to lead the armies of Hellspawn to destroy Kami, if not he'd lose his revenge... Dammit!

"Make up your mind soon Spawn. Times quickly running out..." Came the voice of that stupid old man, Cogliostro... Spawn glared at him, his one arm a sword, the other wielding a ball of fire... Either way he loses something, Danzo would surely escape if he went to stop Kyuubi, if not then all of those he still cared for like Mikoto would die... Double Dammit!

** "Shut the hello up old man!"** Spawn roared as he glared at the old man with furious eyes.** "Do you know what I've had to live threw because of this man!? The pain and suffering he's caused me!? I LOST EVERYTHING BECAUSE OF HIS GREED! HOW THE HELL CAN I JUST LET HIM GO WHEN MY REVENGE IS FINALLY SO CLOSE!?!"** The Hellspawn demanded pointing his blade at the older man who sighed.

"Will you let the innocent die? Is this really the man who was to become Hokage? What kind of Hokage abandons his people in order to fulfill his vengeance?" Cogliostro questioned and Spawn snarled behind his mask, eyes flaring in pure rage as he looked at the old man...

--

**Naruto Uzumaki is...**

Naruto, or rather who he had once been stood looking at three gates and then saw Spawn was sanding behind him, this is what he had become because of Danzo, one whom wanted only vengeance. "We have to save them..." Naruto said simply and Spawn growled.

**"No! I will not accept that?! We've give up too much already, No more! Danzo's life ends now!"** Spawn roared and Naruto snarled at his other half, the half that he'd allowed too much leeway it seemed.

"Have you forgotten everything!? What about the Konohamaru Corps? What about Mikoto?!What about Hinata, Dammit!? Will you let them all die just to sate your thirst for vengeance? Are you really that much like Sasuke!?" Naruto demanded of his older self forming a Rasengan in hand and Spawn's eye's widened in disbelief... Not for the fact that he was going to fight him, but rather because he was comparing him to that stupid Uchiha brat?!

_**Naruto Ultimate: Shinobi Hellspawn...**_

Dark Saga by Iced Earth (As a note, this song was actually based off of Spawn...)

**Yet another idea for a future story hope you like this idea, if not, well... It could be worse I guess. Also I need Ideas for Parings in this one, NaruXHina is only the beginning one so wont be the main paring, Not sure who will be. Give me some suggestions and as for the girls who are already dead... Well... Shespawn is a cool character...**


	3. RedX Rising

_**Story by Lord Pain, the Pain of Sorrow...**_

_Voice: You know, I've heard that things can be categorized into two different places, black, and white, good and evil, right and wrong... But who decides whats really good and whats really evil? Certainly not an ordinary mortal like us..._

A shadowy figure rushes past a camera, using it's stealth to evade detection, dodging all the detection beams easily with a few quick jumps and flips. The shadow then pulls a strange blade from a holster on his right thigh, quickly picking the lock on the door of a dark roof top and pushing it open. He re-holsters the knife and walks into the darkened hallway his eye's scan the area and he sees the camera's down the hall, bringing a frown to his face. The person then jumps down and places his feet on the sides of the floor, then throws a throwing star severing the cord connecting the cameras to their power source. The person couldn't help but chuckle lightly to himself as he then tip-toed down the hall, thankful he had... "Liberated"... The blueprints for this place a week prior and found most of the floor's "Surprises"...

_**From the mind of Lord Pain...**_

_Voice: Good, Evil... Really... Whats the difference? Is it right to hurt others for the greater good? Is it wrong to help another by stealing from those better off? Or, just maybe, have we all fallen of the true topic, is it Good and Evil anymore? Is it good to betray another, just because their doing the thing they feel is right? No... It's not..._

The figure slowly looked around the corner of the hall, thankful that the occupants of the building had left for the night. The person silently look and frowned seeing a... A droid... Of some kind sitting in the hall looking around for intruders, the person frowned and then looked above him and smirked,_ 'Perfect...'_ He thought to himself with a smirk and jumped up grabbing hold of the grate and then slowly he placed his feet on the wall next to him and stuck, quickly pulling out his knife he began to unscrew the grate and then pushed it inward and entered into the air ducts._ 'What kind of idiot makes these things big enough for a human to crawl threw?'_ He questioned himself as he passed the droid's location and made his way into the darkness of the Air vent.

_**The world was once something he treasured, but now never again...**_

_Voice: The "Line" between what is Good and Evil has not just been blurred, it's expanded. The once simple border has been obscured so much that it has created an almost endless shade of Gray between the two. While one person may believe he is doing the right thing, others won't, but then again others also WILL and that is why people like me exist... I believe in something no one else does..._

The figure found what he was looking for and silently pushed open the air vents hatch, coming out and once more placing his feet onto the wall he re secured this vent and then walked on the wall towards the computer in the room. It was encrypted, but it was also something he would enjoy cracking, it was a challenge to his new intellect. Popping his knuckles, the person started to type on the keyboard, bringing up parts of the system, tearing down others with amazing skill and ease. He remembered when his teacher had taught him about such machines and inwardly remembered to thank that man when and IF they ever meet again.

_**Her betrayal left him empty, his heart shattered he became a new man...**_

_Voice: I believe in the edge, the combination of Good and Evil, being neither, but also being both. Why? Because... I've played the hero... And I got hurt... And being a Villain... Not my style. So, I decided, why should I give up everything? Just so some bastards can take it away... Why should "I" lose everything I've ever gained? Just so it can be destroyed in an instant..._

The person grinned as he put the buildings security systems into a thirty minute shutdown. More than enough time for him to do and get exactly what he came for... He walked silently out of the room, still cautious and then walked down the hall, to a pair of sliding double doors. He frown and then pulled out something. A brush with some green dust, he patted the brush into the dust and started to gently stroke it over the keypad beside the door, smirking as he saw fingerprints. He then punched in one try, frowning as it was incorrect, then tried another combination and frowned once more as it still wasn't right. He bit his lip then took a deep breath before concentrating about what he knew about this place and grinned as he figured it out punching in the code... The date of this buildings construction...

_**He would forget her, her betrayal, and become someone great, his power unstoppable...**_

_Voice: So as you can guess, I don't like to play the Hero anymore, I've only got one thing in mind from now on... What I should have done along time ago, what I WILL do... I'm looking out for only one person... Me... Number 1... No matter how lonely, it will be better than being betrayed again..._

The person walked into the room and smirked widely as he looked around at the devices in glass cases and the weapons long forgotten, gathering dust. He walked over to one that was in pieces and scooped them all into a small bag he carried on his waist, then closed the bag tightly and placed it back before shrugging the back pack he wore from his shoulders and grabbing a few, less noticeable items from their own places. He stowed them into his back pack and then made his way over to a large door and smirked. He saw another keypad, and like before, dusted it only to frown, no fingerprints, but the keypad DID have some slight grooves from where it had been used before. The person nodded to himself and looked at the numbers, it was tougher than the last one and he had to concentrate on it fully before attempting to put in the right code...

_**But, sometimes, even the best laid plans of mice and men are all for naught...**_

The person grinned as he punched in a code and the door swung open with a hiss revealing the contents within that made his lips curl, seeing what he came for lying before him. He walked forward and looked the item over with a critical eye, not exactly sure what he should think of it really._ 'Could use a few alterations... Maybe make it a little less plain... Some more padding would also be nice... But it's a start...'_ He thought to himself with a nod and then took the item and put it into his back pack also, halting only to look into a pair of reflective white eyes... "So what do ya' say... Ready to show those kids how its really done?" He asked the skull like mask and then placed a hand over the right eye, tracing a red mark and smirking, his strange eye's nearly glowing in the dark as the whisker like marks became clear on his skin... "Red-X?"

_**Naruto Ultimate: Red-X Rising...**_

**Sorry, but Red-X is my favorite Character on Teen Titans, and it became a plot bunny when I thought of how Naruto might react in a certain situation. This story MIGHT be coming out sooner or later than the other stories I have in the works, not sure when, as for pairings, it'll be either Naru X Rea or Naru X Jinx... Maybe both if I can find some way of working it... No offense to her fans, but their will probably be some slight Sakura bashing in this one... I just don't like her really... At least how she treats Naruto...**


	4. Shinigami Shinobi

_**From the Creator of Naruto Ultimate, and NU: Blood Oath...**_

Naruto shivered, the cold chilling his bones as he looked around the devastated area. The roof torn asunder, the floor filled with holes, walls half destroyed with scorches on them, and the statue that once house the Bijuu within was completely obliterated... The only thing without a single scratch was the barren rock on which the said blond now resided, his once bright eye's slowly dimming... Soon the shadow of the Kyuubi loomed over him, not like it had in the past, as a curse, but the true beast Kyuubi itself stood over him. **"Heh, you look like shit, Kit."** The beast told him with a grin crossing along his muzzle.

"Shut up... Fuzz butt... No point in being Hokage if the village is destroyed..." Naruto said softly then coughed and shivered more his breathing coming in slow gasps. "Not like I did much anyway... Your the one who took out Akatsuki... In the end..." Naruto said and Kyuubi chuckled to itself.

**"Yeah, I am great... Aren't I..."** The beast said and Naruto groaned, wishing he hadn't said that. **"But your the fool who freed me, rather than have Akatsuki get a hold of me... Gotta say I'm impressed with your resolve, you are looking the Shinigami in the face, Kit."** Kyuubi said and Naruto grinned and coughed once more shivering violently.

"Yeah... Hope I never... Never see you again... Fur face..." Naruto said and the Kyuubi grinned back at him evilly.

**"Me too Kit, Me too..."** He said with a chuckle as Naruto's sight began to fade.

"Kyuubi... Could you do me one last request?" Naruto questioned and the massive demon seemed to mull it over then grudgingly nodded, he owed it to the kid after all. "C-could you leave Konoha alone... You don't have to protect them... Just don't destroy them... It was my home after all..." Naruto said as his eyelids became heavy and Kyuubi sighed.

**"Fine... I didn't even want to attack the first time, but Madara was from that place and well... You get the drift, Had I known he wasn't in your village I wouldn't have attacked..."** Kyuubi said and Naruto smirked to himself and raised one hand slowly into the air. The Kyuubi looked down as he did so then looked up, beyond the shattered roof and to the skies above...

"I hope... I'll... Be... With... My... Family now..." Naruto said softly his eye's closing as he left this world and Kyuubi closed it's eye's in honor of the dearly departed...

_**Life is the beginning of our adventure, however, a adventure must also have an end...**_

Death, Naruto had never really given it much thought, the only thing he knew was that he wanted to go out with a bang, not a whimper, not crawling into some hole and just vanishing with time... When he died he wanted people to remember he went out with a BANG! And he certainly accomplished that when he released Kyuubi and let him wreak havoc on those Akatsuki bastards...

"But what I don't get... Is why I'm still here..." Naruto grumbled with his eye twitching and looking at his lifeless corpse. A chain was coming out of his chest and ended a foot down his chest, seeming to simply vanish from sight. "Okay, what freak thought it'd be funny for me to be dead, yet still be here as a ghost!?" Naruto demanded looking to the heavens then huffing and crossing his arms with a frown on his face.

Of all the things Naruto thought would happen, he never expected to turn into a ghost, in fact he hoped he wouldn't, haunting people, no matter how much fun it looked, would be boring and annoying rather than something he'd enjoy. Mostly because no one would know it was HIM... "So why the fuck am I still here... Although it does seem a tad bit too quiet..." Naruto said watching as the Kyuubi then turned into a ball of flames and shot off into the distance, leaving only his corpse behind.

"Okay, lets look at whats going on, I freed the Fox-Teme, he freed his fellow Bijuu, then killed the Akatsuki, I was dieing, I'm now a ghost... Why? Did Kyuubi have something to do with this!?!" Naruto questioned outraged at the thought of the fox turning him into a Ghost just for a few laughs if he was right. "Wait, no... Kyuubi doesn't have that kind of power... Maybe Niibi does but she's like dead or something... No... She was in that statue like the other Bijuu, so maybe she's off somewhere..." Naruto tried to think of some way he could have become a ghost when he saw he friends of the Konoha rookies and their Senseis all run into the room only to see him laid out dead.

_**But, sometimes Death isn't the end of the adventure...**_

Naruto looked on as Kakashi picked up his lifeless body, murmuring something with tears in his visible eye. Naruto turned away from it, he didn't want to see them cry or be sad, he hated when he freinds were sad... "Just my luck that I make them sad in the end..." Naruto thought to himself softly then saw a shadow lurk around a corner and floated towards it. What he saw was an angry... no... Make that nearly psychotic looking Sasuke who had found his brother's body, the boy's eye's were straining in his head t stay in as he shivered a snarl on his face...

"You took my revenge away..." Naruto heard him say and shook his head. "You took away my reason for living... I'll make you pay... Even in Death I'll make you pay!" Sasuke said and unsheathed his blade, Chokatou and ran towards the Rookie's Naruto's eye's widening he turned and threw one of his hands towards the boy.

"STOP!" He shouted and suddenly everyone of his friends, and Sasuke were pushed towards the ground as if some heavy gravity had just suddenly hit them. Sasuke strained his muscles and stood up holding his Chokatou in hand and struggling to walk towards Naruto's friends and Naruto growled. "Stupid Teme stop it! Itachi's dead just go on with your life already!" Naruto shouted at the black haired "Emo-King" while trying to stop him but passing right threw him instead. "Someone in Heaven or Hell really has a bad sense of Humor..." Naruto grumbled to himself as he wondered why they were all struggling to stand, then he noticed another sound, almost like a howl but different... Like a screech of some kind or maybe even moaning.

Then some kind of shadow loomed over Naruto and he backed up seeing a massive beast with dark skin and a skull like mask of some kind. It looked down at him with saliva coming out of it's massive jaws and glowing yellow eye's looking down at him hungrily. "Oh shit..." Naruto said then ducked out of the way as the creature swiped at him with a blade like arm and roared, maybe moaned... Whichever it was it was loud and for some reason the creature sounded REAL hungry! "Shit, shit, double shit, triple shit!" Naruto started to chant as he flipped over and around the great monster's attempts to grab him.

Naruto then got hit by the back of the creatures arm however and was sent flying into the side of the building, still able to see the struggling nin and hoped that they could stop Sasuke. That is when the large beast loomed over him once more and made that same strange howl like noise as it opened it's jaws. "Your really need a breath mint..." The boy mumbled absently then closed his eye's as the beast's jaw's and teeth grew closer to him...

_**Sometimes... It's only just the beginning...**_

Right when Naruto thought he was going to be dinner, he heard a clang and opened one eye to see a man standing in front of him, the man was dressed in black Samurai style clothes the arms ripped off with a large sword between him and the young man. "Hey, kid, Move away if you don't wanna be Hollow chow!" The person growled and Naruto decided to do as told for once as the stranger was pushed back by the "Hollow" He guessed the beast was. Naruto then looked to his friends to see that the pressure that had been on them was still going full force and Sasuke was having trouble standing.

"At least their still safe... Although under pressure..." Naruto thought then yelped as the sword arm of the large ebony colored beast nearly impaled him and he had to frantically move away. "What the hell is that thing?!" Naruto wondered aloud as the man who was currently saving his skin jumped over a swipe from the creatures blade arm then ran at it with his sword.

**"Rip and Rend, Tear and Slash!! Kiri no Kijin(Demon of the Mist!)!"** The person exclaimed and the sword changed, becoming longer and thicker, like a Zanbato with a circular hole in the center and pitch black blade. The samurai-man then ran forward, spinning the massive sword in one hand with practiced ease as he then crouched for a second and ran towards the Hollow with even greater speed. The person using it then seemed to turn into a red demon for a split second as he then cut the "Hollow's" mask severing the beast's upper head from the lower part of it's head and it fell to the ground slowly turning into nothing and fading into the darkness.

"Whoa... Awesome..." Naruto said with his mouth agape, he then turned to see the other's were no longer under the pressure from before and Sasuke sprinted quickly towards his freinds. "No!" Naruto shouted once more and wished he could have stopped the insane Uchiha and he prawers were answered when Kakashi managed to get the boy into a pin, holding him down while Yamato took his sword quickly. Kurenai and Anko then helped hold the boy with Sai tieing him up, all the while the black haired young man was screaming about making Naruto pay dearly for taking his revenge away...

"Hm... Not bad, looks like even Pinky's improved..." Came the voice of the "Samurai-Man" and Naruto turned only for his jaw to promptly drop as he saw a face with the lower half covered in bandages, with spiky brown locks and now eyebrows... These features he had only seen once before, but that man was long since dead... "Long time, eh kid?" The person said with what could be heard of a smirk in his voice confirming Naruto's suspicions...

"Z-Zabuza?!"

_**Naruto Ultimate: Shinigami Shinobi!**_

**_A Naru/Bleach crossover!_**

_**Pairing for this one, Naru/Harem, if anyone gets on my case it's because of the many girls I like with Naruto in it. Thus far it includes but is not limited to.**_

_**Yorouchi**_

_**Soi-fon**_

_**and Tatsuki**_

_**If anyone wants to make a suggestion fine, this one will be coming out soon anyways! Also, I don't own Naruto or Bleach so don't get on my case!**_


End file.
